Abridged Storyline
First Arc This is the first arc of "Exalted Dusk of the Second Age", and hence introduced most of the player characters. It deals with the initial motivations of the characters, and their initial struggle against a power hungry bandit lord by the name of Ahriman, and the first connections to the Campaign's ultimate villains. Episode 1 Introduces: -Myvren -Yozo -Hud The first episode begins with Myvren waking up from his crystal essence chamber, where he had been sleeping for 1000 years. He killed the 5 mortals who had awoken him, and flew across the plains of creation, to set out and find more of the Dragon Kings and build their civilization back up. As Myvren sat down to rest, Yozo approached him. Unbeknownst to Myvren, Yozo was an infernal and secretly working for Malfaes, and needed information from him. He pretended to be friendly, in order to get closer. The two banded together, and continued along Myvren's path. As they climbed a hill, they found and confronted 8 Realm soldiers. Along side them, Hud, a martial artist with magical powers showed up, and decided to fight the realm soldiers. The three characters greeted each other and decided to band together. Episode 2 Introduces: -Nameless Fiend The three heroes continue along their road, until they find a village in shambles. There, they meet a nameless Fiend caste. They exchange stories, and watch as a detective attempts to convince the villagers to attack the nearby bandits. However, the Fiend kills the detective with her gun, claiming his observations to be pointless and stupid, given that the presence of bandits would be obvious. The four heroes decide to go their own way. However, two of the most powerful bandits invade the minds of Hud and Myvren, inticing them to go opposite ways to fight them. Unable to stop the noises in their heads until they do, the warriors decide to dispel the interference. Myvren is faced with a man who is a wasp's nest and has a pair of boils that can be puffed up to allow him to float as a human dirigible. The fight is quickly finished, by a bolt thrown by Myvren. Hud finds himself face to face with a woman who has sewn her mouth shut. The woman, despite being quite weak, manages to knock Hud out with a stick, and he must be rescued by the pair of Infernals. The nameless fiend also transforms Myvren into a Neomah for lulz. Episode 3 Introduces: -Arbiter One The five heroes continue along the road, until they are attacked by a group of 5 goblins. Within a few seconds of fighting, a strange rumbling noise from the ground. Suddenly, a drilling machine pours out from below the ground, and a humanoid robot by the name of Arbiter One pops out from the ground, defeating the rest of the goblins. Introductions are exchanged. The heroes go to a town, where they see a billboard on one of the buildings, saying "Ahriman Territory". The heroes split up. Hud goes to a bar, and gets in a fight, because he cannot pay for a beer. The heroes then go to sleep at an inn, however their sleep is interrupted by an enemy by the name of Yaminao. He is killed just before managing to escape, and a letter with "Ahriman is watching you" is found. The heroes decide to set out to find this man. Episode 4 -Mag -That giant floating upside down pyramid The heroes rescue a group of civilians in wagons, from bandits. They discover the location of the bandits with the help of a rogue by the name of Wing Luff, who was captured with the people. The party decides to attack Ahriman's fortress, and they wage a perfect skirmish without any casualties on their side whatsoever. They then break into the fortress, and attempt to find Ahriman himself. They find 5 doors, one for each protagonist, and they each decide to go through one. Arbiter 1 enters an empty room, but is suddenly followed by Wing Luff, who turns out to be a traitor. Though Wing Luff exhibits very powerful moves, he is unable to hit Arbiter 1, who wins in the end. Hud enters a room with another wizard in it, who is mutated with a pen on his tongue, and foldable parchment on his forearm. They get into a wizards dual, though Hud wins by snapping the enemy's neck with his chain. The nameless Fiend engages the weakest of the five: A socialite Lunar with a bee as a spirit animal. Needless to say, her head is blown clean off. Myvren gets into a fight with a man who can regenerate and create new arms very quickly and excels in naval combat. However, Myvren wins with his power to turn his whole body to stone, making him very defensive. Yozo finds himself in a room with an abyssal seductress who first tries to leave, but is restrained and then Exalted temporarily becomes an X rated adventure. After the big lipped alligator moment, Mag is found in the woman's dead body. After these fights, the Nameless Fiend (Being the first to finish her fight) immediately goes into Ahriman's office. Ahriman smiles while smoking a pipe, and as she attempts to shoot him, it turns out it was a mirage. Clones of him begin popping up all over the place, confusing her until the one real Ahriman knocks her out and transforms her into a clone of him, and makes himself look like his victim. The four other warriors notice the unconscious Ahriman on the floor, and decide to ascend a spiral staircase to the top of the tower, where they find the real Ahriman. They also notice a giant flying upside down pyramid, which is slowly beaming up a capsule of purple coloured essence. They finish fighting Ahriman, who has an ability to heal himself, and as he dies, he is about to utter the truth about the substance, but only manages to choke out the words that it's made of the Wyld's energy and that he is merely a pawn before falling off of the tower to his death.